


Sharing

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Banter, Crushes, February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Oblivious Wedge Antilles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You'll have to wait until morning if you want to get out of the city unnoticed,” their contact tells Wes and Wedge. “I have a room you can use, though there's only one bed."





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day nineteen prompt "There's only one bed."

“You'll have to wait until morning if you want to get out of the city unnoticed,” their contact, a kindly old woman who used to work in an Imperial manufacturing plant, tells Wes and Wedge. “I have a room you can use, though there's only one bed. It's the least I can do for two young men fighting the good fight.”

Wes grins tiredly. “I am pretty beat.”

Wedge nods once. “That does seem the safest option. Thank you.”

The woman leads them around the back of the house to a little room with a separate entrance. She tells them to let her know if they need anything before disappearing.

“Only one bed,” Wedge confirms as the two of them step inside.

“Floor's open if you're afraid of cuddles,” Wes announces as he flops facedown on the bed with a groan. “Yeah, that's nice.”

Wedge rolls his eyes. “Move over.” Wes does without looking up and Wedge lays down beside him.

It's late, it's been a very long day of running and hiding from Imps, and the two of them pass out almost immediately.

Wedge isn't sure how much time has passed when he wakes up, the straps of his flight suit cutting into his skin. Groggily, he adjust them, then pauses when Wes moves beside him. That's when Wedge realizes he'd inadvertently disturbed his bedmate with his movement – because Wes is pressed up against him, one arm snug around Wedge's waist.

Wedge doesn't know what to think of that, brain still half asleep. There's a chill wafting in the windows, not uncommon for night on a desert planet, and it feels nice to have Wes warm against him. Wedge is asleep before he can contemplate it further.

The sun is barely above the horizon, pale light falling over the room, when Wedge wakes again. This time he's facing Wes, who's still sleeping, and they both having their arms around each other. Seems Wedge tends toward cuddling in his sleep as well.

“Wes,” he murmurs, nudging the other pilot and trying to disengage from him as gently as possible. “It's morning. Wake up.”

“Whuz-?” Wes mutters, then stops when he opens his eyes, seeming taken aback to find Wedge's face so close to his. An instant later, he pastes a smile on his face. “Well, this is something different to wake up to.”

Wedge rolls his eyes and sits up. “Don't get used to it.”

“What, we spend the night together and I don't even get a good morning kiss?”

Wedge snorts, already halfway across the room. “Not on your life. Come on.”

He doesn't see the quiet, longing look Wes shoots after him before he pulls on his usual cheerful demeanor and follows.


End file.
